Dear Mum and Dad
by watching every sunset
Summary: "Today was my birthday. I asked where you were and everyone said you both went away. When are you coming back? I changed my hair to pink and Uncle Charlie cried. Why did he cry? Love, Teddy Lupin, age six." Teddy writes a series of letters to his parents.


Dear Mummy and Daddy,

It is my Birfday today. I am six now. Gramma'Dromeeda maked a cake and we went over to Harrys house.

Me and Victoire played tag with James, but he couldn't run good because he's little.

I asked where you were and they said you both went away. When are you coming back?

I changed my hair to pink and Uncle Charlie cried. Why did he cry?

Love,

Tedy Loopin age six.

**_..._**

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

Why did you not write back?

I turned seven today. I tripped over and pushed Victoire in the pond. I didn't mean to.

Honest.

If you come back soon, Daddy, you can take me to Flourish and Blotts. They have a sale. Harry said you like books. I like books too.

Love,

Teddy Lupin, age seven.

**_..._**

Dear Mum and Dad,

I went to Sirius' house today. They have the big tree, but I'm not on it. Neither are you, Mum. Grandromeda is but there's a hole above her name. There was a woman whose name began with a 'B'. She had black hair, like me and when Gramma' saw it, she cried.

What happened to her? Did she go away too?

Love,

Teddy Lupin, age eight.

**_..._**

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm sorry you died. I'm sorry there were a lot of mean people. Were you scared? Ginny said you were brave.

Victoire asked why I was writing these letters, because you're dead and you can't see them. But if you die and go to heaven, you can see everything, can't you?

Love,

Teddy Lupin, age ten.

**_..._**

Dear Mum and Dad,

I started Hogwarts this year. I'm a Hufflepuff, like you, Mum. I like Hufflepuff. Professor Longbottom said you were his favourite teacher, Dad.

Teddy Lupin, age eleven.

**_..._**

Mother and Father,

I have stopped writing these letters.

You are dead. You're not coming back.

You left me. Why did you leave me?

I'm your son. I was a _baby _and you left. You left and got yourselves killed.

What kind of parents do that?

Theodore Remus Lupin, age fifteen.

**_..._**

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm sorry I wrote that horrible letter. I know you didn't really read it, but I'm sorry anyway.

Guess what? I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm getting married to Victoire. You would have liked her- she's great. I know you would be happy, Mum- you and Bill were really good friends, weren't you? He's really happy.

The flower I'm wearing is purple. Did you like purple? I think you did.

Sorry, I'm rambling.

I really love her. I know we're only young but I think she's the one, you know? I've loved her since... well, since she was born, I guess. I guess I'm lucky to have someone like that, aren't I? Because Dad, you were a werewolf as a child, weren't you? And Mum, you were born in the middle of the first war.

It's because of you I've got Victoire. You gave your lives for this world and I can't thank you enough.

Don't worry about me being alone; I grew up around a lot of people that loved me.

They say I'm a lot like you- both of you. They said I'm like my cousin Sirius, too. Was he as great as everyone says?

James is going to be my best man.

I want to tell you something, Mum, and Sirius too. I've made up with Scorpius. He's really sweet, a genuine nice guy. Narcissa is okay with Grandromeda. Lucius isn't happy. Scorpius is coming to the wedding with Rose. The feud is over. I know you would be glad.

I can't wait for tomorrow. Is that silly?

Grandma Molly said it wasn't. She said I didn't need to marry a Weasley to become one, anyway; she said that I've always been a Weasley. She said that you two were, too, or at least as good as.

I just wish you could be there to see me.

Love,

Teddy Lupin, age twenty three.

**_..._**

Dear Mum and Dad,

I said I would stop writing these after last time but I can't help it. I have been blessed.

I have a son now. I don't think anyone understands how happy I am.

His name is Remus, too. Remus Arthur Lupin. After you, Dad and Granddad Arthur.

He's got strawberry blonde hair- you can tell he's part Weasley.

Love,

Teddy Lupin, age twenty five.

**_..._**

Dear Mum and Dad,

William Harry Lupin. He was born today.

He's a metamorphmagus, too, Mum, just like you and I.

He changed his nose into a wolf snout a minute ago- Victoire freaked out.

You would have loved your Grandsons.

Love,

Teddy Lupin, age twenty eight.

**_..._**

Dear Mum and Dad,

My daughter was born today.

Her name is Dora; just Dora. I hope you don't mind. I wanted to name her after you, Mum, but I know you didn't like your name. Grandromeda said that Dad and Granddad Ted called you Dora.

Dora Ginevra Lupin.

Ginny cried when I told her. She said you were like her sister, Mum. She really looked up to you.

It's funny because Dora's got dark hair, like us and grey eyes. Apparently, that's the Black side of us coming through.

She's gorgeous.

Love,

Teddy Lupin, age thirty.

**_..._**

Dear Mum and Dad,

I know this might be getting tedious but I had to write another letter.

Andrew Theodore Lupin.

He was born three years ago today. He's blonde- really blonde and blue eyed. You can tell he's a part veela.

Dora and Will keep competing over everything- she's jealous because she wants to morph, too.

Harry said that you, Mum, and Sirius always used to squabble like two siblings at Grimmauld place.

Dora's a little hyperactive- Fleur is getting slightly worried.

Remus is really clumsy, like me. He goes to Hogwarts now, too. He's in Gryffindor, like you, Dad. He's really proud, you know.

Love,

Teddy Lupin, age thirty six.

**_..._**

Dear Mum and Dad,

Grandma's with you now, isn't she?

She was strong. So strong for someone who lost so much.

I asked why she kept going for so long. She told me that she wanted to make sure she could see me grow up and have children, because you never got to.

She raised me well, you know.

I love her so much.

Teddy Lupin, age thirty eight.

_**...**_

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm going to be coming to see you soon.

Don't worry; I'm not scared.

I have seen my children grow. I have aged alongside my beautiful wife. I watched my wife depart in peace. And that is all thanks to you.

I have so much to tell you, my parents; I can't wait to hear your voices.

I know that you have never seen me. You might not recognize me but don't worry; just look for the blue haired man standing beside the most beautiful woman in the world.

That will be me.

I'm glad I get to see you at last.

Mum, I'm coming home. Home to you.

Teddy Lupin, age-

**_..._**

Teddy Lupin's spirit departed his body. The man, now aged, watched his life flow before his eyes.

He was a month old, held between his mother and father as they looked down into his ever-changing eyes.

He was six months old, held tightly by his Grandmother as she wept for all that she had lost.

He was six years old and blowing out the candles on his cake.

He was eight years old, staring up at the tree that had banished him.

He was eleven years old, the sorting hat proclaiming him a Hufflepuff.

He was fourteen years old, catching the snitch for the very first time.

He was fifteen years old, cursing at the sky and asking why his parents had abandoned him.

He was sixteen years old, at Albus Severus' birthday party, smearing cake on Victoire's face and running as she chased him.

He was seventeen years old, sharing that first kiss with Victoire Weasley.

He was nineteen years old, producing his patronus for the first time; a werewolf.

He was twenty three years old, kissing his bride.

He was twenty five, twenty eight, thirty, thirty three, holding each of his children for the first time.

He was thirty eight, bidding his Grandmother goodbye.

He was watching his hair fade, his children grow and his body frail.

Quite suddenly, the images stopped and Teddy was no longer on Earth but drifting towards the sky. His body was young again- aged twenty, tall, slender, turquoise hair and amber eyes. He didn't notice the people around him until he felt her arms embrace him.

A young, pink haired woman held him close; a tall man with brown hair and Teddy's eyes embraced them both tightly, held them together. A hand, patted him roughly on the shoulder; it belonged to a clean shaven man with black, curly hair. He was laughing uproariously and saying something about "I told you back in '95" and "you still owe me that bottle of firewhisky, even if we are dead"

His Grandmother was there, too, standing beside a fair-haired, big bellied man who was smiling widely at him, eyes shining.

So this was them- his family. The faces he came to know through photos, the voices he had never heard; his mother and father, his cousin Sirius, his Grandfather.

He caught the eye of Victoire over his mother's shoulder, young again as he was.

Yes, this was the family he had never known.

Dysfunctional, loud, clumsy and completely unexpected. He had missed out on so much but that didn't matter now; he had the rest of eternity to catch up.

At last, Teddy Lupin was home.

* * *

A/N: I have so much love for the Lupin family. _"Mum I'm coming home, home to you"_ is from Open at the Close by Oliver Boyd and the Rememberalls. That line was the inspiration behind this fic. Not sure how this turned out, I kind of found it hard to write. Please if you favorite do not forget to leave a review!


End file.
